


The Distance Between Us

by AmandeBw



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Alfred, Child Mathew, Correspondence, Death, Don't worry they come back to life, Illness, Jeanne D'arc - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Not countries Alfred and Mathew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: When Alfred and his family move away from London, he writes to Arthur, one of his old tutors.





	The Distance Between Us

Dear Arthur,  
I miss you a lot since we've moved. Mom says that I should write you letters to keep in touch and tell you about how I'm doing. It's really boring here compared to London, really small too. Everybody knows each other and it's weird to go to school with people who've known each other since birth. Write to me soon.  
Love, Alfred  
——————————————————–———–————–———–————–  
Dear Alfred,  
I'm glad you wrote to me. I must admit, life is quite boring without you here. I'm sure you'll befriend the other children eventually. Don't worry, everything will be fine and I can assure you that if it gets too overwhelming you can come here for vacation.  
Love, Arthur  
———–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–————  
Hello Arthur!  
You were right! I became friend with this girl called Kira. She's a bit weird and reads way too much but she's really cool. She's helping me prepare a present for you but she says that I can't tell you what it is or it won't be a surprise. Mom is always busy working so I go to Kira's a lot. She lives with her uncle Yao. He also said that he knows you too! I hope to see you soon.  
Love, Alfred  
————–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–———  
Dear Alfred,  
I'm glad to hear about Kira, even if i didn't know Yao had a niece. I can't wait for that surprise of yours and I wonder if you'll give me a hint about it? As for seeing me, like I said in my previous letter, you can come for vacation but you must ask your mother first. Francis came over yesterday and was particularly depressed over your leaving. Something about his 'fils' leaving him all alone. How's Mathew, I forgot to ask in my last letter but your brother has always been rather shy and I hope that, he too, has made new friends.  
Love, Arthur  
PS: the plushes are from Francis  
——–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–————  
Dear Arthur,  
I didn't realize that I hadn't told you about Mattie. He's okay but lots of people ignore him. Kira's the only one he talks to with me since they both love reading. Mattie really loves his bear and called him Kumajiro, personally I think my rabbit is way cooler. I called it Emrys after that wizard you told me about! Kira said Emrys was the other name of Merlin who was friend with King Arthur! Tell Francis thanks from us! Mattie really misses Francis and mom said we could go to yours for summer vacation if we got good grades.  
Love, Alfred  
PS: your present is in the smaller envelope  
———–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–————  
Dear Alfred,  
Thank you for the bracelet, if I remember well they're called friendship bracelets correct? Francis was overjoyed to hear that you liked his present and of your coming this summer. I have a feeling that the French toad will be invading us during that time. If you have any problems with homework or school related subjects I'm sure Yao would be of great help, so you have no excuses to fail. Kira sounds like a good person and I'm glad you didn't abandon Mathew especially due to his... Invisibility issues. Your birthdays are soon, aren't they? I'll make to send you something special.  
Love, Arthur  
————–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–——  
Hello Arthur,  
I'm glad you like the bracelet and I'm sorry I haven't answered in some time. Mattie... He's really sick.The doctors said he had a cold but it seems worse then a normal one. Mom's really worried but Kira said that it'll be fine and he'll be out of the house real soon. I looked up what Invisibility means in the dictionary, Kira gave one to me after I asked her for the tenth time what some words in your letters meant. Do you really think Mattie is invisible? I don't want him to disappear.  
Love, Alfred  
———–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–————  
Dear Alfred,  
I'm sure Mathew will be fine and won't disappear. I apologize if my letters are hard for you to understand, I forget how young you really are at times. I'm glad Kira gave you that dictionary and I'll try to simplify my letters... It means that I'll make them more understandable... Easier to understand. Apologies, I'm used to writing letters to ambassadors and others. I put your birthday presents with this, I hope you enjoy them.  
Love, Arthur  
————–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–———  
Dear Arthur,  
Thank you for the presents. Kira read us the books while we were in bed and we loved your scones... Well Kira did say something about listening to "Uncle Yao's warnings" when it came to food but I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Mattie hasn't gotten better and I caught why he had too. Mom got the doctors to come back since Mattie gave me his sickness and they had this weird look on their face. I don't think we have a cold... Mattie said that he misses Francis and hopes we'll be better before vacation starts. Kira brings us our homework and helps with it so that we still have good grades.  
Love, Alfred  
—————–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–——  
Dear Alfred,  
I'm sure you'll be up and running before summer starts. I'm glad you enjoyed your gifts and I'm proud that even though you're sick you're still studying. I don't know what Kira meant by that, my scones are delicious! I'll make you some more when you come over. Francis hasn't been over lately, I think he found himself a potential spouse, her name is Jeanne. I truly feel sorry for the poor girl if she ends up with him.  
Love, Arthur  
———————–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–  
Dear Arthur,  
Mattie said that he wants to meet this Jeanne during vacation. He wants to make sure she'll be good for Francis. I hope you have the continuation -Kira taught me that word-of the books you gave us. Mattie and I really want to know what happened to Merlin after Arthur went into the lake... I mean, it can't be the end right? Arthur still has to wake up and make Albion real. Plus it doesn't tell us what happened to Kilgarah (The dragon, its name is too hard to spell).  
Love, Alfred  
————–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–———  
Dear Alfred,  
I'm afraid Mathew won't be able to meet Jeanne and that we won't see Francis this summer either. The poor girl died in a fire and Francis barely goes out of his home anymore. Don't tell the frog, but I worry for him. Are you and Mathew feeling better? Although there aren't any books, I'll tell you what happens next myself. I miss you,  
Love, Arthur  
————–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–———  
Dear Arthur,  
Mattie wrote a letter for Francis... Could you give it to him? Mom said that we have to be supportive -means we have to be there for him- and offer our condolences -I'm not sure if it's the right word but that's what mom said meant that we're sorry she died. Mattie and I aren't getting better and mom said we might not be able to come over if we get worse. I have to go, mom says I can't stay awake too long even if it's to write a letter... I miss you.  
Love, Alfred  
—————–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–——  
Dear Alfred,  
Francis was grateful for the letter Mathew sent him. It's the first time since her death that he has cried, whatever Mathew wrote him helped the mourning process a lot. I'm sure that you'll be able to come, after all you only have a cold. Don't worry about writing a giant letter, I'll be happy even if you wrote just three words. Take care of yourself and of your brother.  
Love, Arthur  
————–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–———  
Dear Alfred,  
It's been a month and you still haven't answered. Is everything alright? Francis started wearing a bit more colors but his clothes are still mostly black. He gives his love and wanted me to give you these flowers with my get well gift, you seemed rather tired in your last letter so I wrote Arthur's and Merlin's story down for you and Mathew.  
Love, Arthur  
———–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–———–  
Dear Arthur,  
I apologize for not answering. Kira's the one writing se we're too tired to do much. Thanks for the story, it was amazing. Mattie said that we'd find our own spouse when we're older and Kira said that it was about time that those two got together. She nearly squealed in delight -she's glaring at me- when they finally kissed. When I grow up I'll marry you and Mattie will marry Francis! That way, we can all stay together!  
Love, Alfred  
——————————–––—————————–———–————–———–——  
Dear Alfred,  
If you still wish so then I'll be honored to marry you when you're of age. But you still have time to grow up and fall in love and find a spouse, so let's not be hasty. We don't need to be married to stay together after all. My older brothers and I see each other at least once every years and we're not married. Get well soon.  
Love, Arthur  
–———–————–———–————–———–————–———–————–—–—  
Dear Arthur,  
Mom said that we had to tell you and Francis goodbye. The doctors came over again and when they left she was crying. She said that we'll be joining Jeanne in heaven but I don't want to die. Kira can't come anymore too, even if it doesn't seem to be contagious mom won't risk her health. It's really boring now that it's just me and Mattie. Kira cried too and said that we're going to be the best angels ever. I miss you Arthur... I'm scared.  
Love, Alfred  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
England stared at the children, the countries, standing before him. "Arthur!", the eldest said, "look at Mattie's bear! It's alive! Which is so not fair since Emrys didn't come to life too." "A... Alfred?" England asked. The boy grinned and said, "Nope, it's America now and I'm gonna be a hero. Mattie here is Canada!"

The End


End file.
